The Biggest Gamble of His Life
by Ashabadash
Summary: My take on eppisode 5x16, Booth isn't about to give up. SPOILERS! R


**AN: **So after watching the end of tonight's eppisode about a dozen times (I'm masochistic and I seriously thought that if i watched it enough, the ending would change) I was determined to write out my own, WAY BETTER ending to 5x16. So here it is. In the middle, I got an idea for another one-shot, and I might try that one tomorrowish)

**Biggest Gamble of His Life**

It had been on his mind since they read the book Sweets wrote about them. He was in love with Bones. Booth already knew that much. No brain scan or dream or book could tell him any different. He loved her.

He considered hitting Sweets. Why did he suggest that it should be Booth that moved on? Why couldn't Bones, huh? Better yet, why SHOULD Booth move on? He was perfectly happy with the partnership and friendship he had with Bones.

"Something to eat?" He asked. Same old same old, he created the segway to get the two of them out.

"I could eat," she was always as eager to get out of there as he was.

They left Sweets' office and descended the stairs, laughing at the analyses their psychologist had made of them based on their pasts. Booth smiled, _ha ha, White knight syndrome! I don't have the need to protect everyone who comes along. It's my job!_ He looked over at Bones who had turned to face him, a bright smile on her face. _Or is it…_

He knew he had to do it. All the signs in the world pointed to it and Sweets, god forbid, was right. It was the gambler in him. But this wasn't just a sit-down at the black jack table. This would be the biggest gamble in his entire life. Was he willing to risk everything, _EVERYTHING_ on what he felt every time Bones, his Bones, smiled at him?

Yes. "I'm the gambler," he said aloud. She looked at him with a little bit of confusion on her face. The same confusion she would have when mixing up phrases like, "feeling up" and "feeling out" for example. "I believe in giving this a chance." He stepped toward her, feeling the need to speak faster so she wouldn't interject and wreck the nerves that he pulled together. "Look I want to give this a shot."

"You mean us?" Thank god he didn't have to explain himself for once. "No, the FBI won't let us work together…" She was rationalizing, pointing out the wrong and the right and the black and white. But this wasn't anything rational, it wasn't black and white.

It was Seeley Booth professing his love for his partner of five years, Temperance Brennan. Before she could say anything else he stopped her, leaning in for a kiss and holding her tight against him.

It was seriously the most amazing kiss in his life for a good 3 seconds before she pulled away from him. "No, No…" she said. Booth felt her tense up in his arms.

"Why? Why?" He was baffled, confused, lost, hurt…

"You thought you were protecting me but _you're_ the one that needs protecting!" She said back. Booth was dumbfounded.

"Protecting from what?"

"From me," she said. It was the hardest thing for me to hear, weakness in her voice.

"Bones…" I said. It all made sense. The reason she hadn't had a serious relationship in all his years of knowing her wasn't because it wasn't in her nature. It's because she was afraid they'd leave her, like her parents left her. Or worse, that's she'd leave them. "Temperance, I know you. Probably better than anyone else in the world and that includes Angela, and Russ, and your dad, okay. And I know that if you're committed to something, you see it through to the end." He held her tighter and leaned down to look her in the eyes. "Look at me…"

She looked up with sad, wet eyes. "I'm not a gambler, I'm a scientist…"

"Scientists…"Booth said. "They do that trial and error stuff, right?"

"This isn't an experiment Booth!" Brennan squirmed and Booth let go. She stepped away, facing away from him. "This is life…love…there's too many variable, too many different ways it could go…" Booth walked up to her slowly and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She didn't flinch, she merely cried.

"Don't be afraid Bones," Booth said and her turned her. "Be afraid of snakes or guys with guns or clowns…"

"That's you," she cracked a smile.

"Whatever, you can be scared of anything just…" he reached his hand up and cupped her face. "Don't be afraid of…or for…me." He took a deep breath. "I love you Temperance Brennan. And I know, right here in my heart, that I will always love you. You're it for me." He tried to stay as calm as he could as he watched the rationalities of her mind flash across her face. He was so nervous though, that he was shaking.

Finally she spoke. "I…" she looked up at him with deep blue eyes. "I am committed to making this work." She finally said. Booth just stared at her for a moment. "I love you Booth." Booth nearly jumped for joy. He instead, brought their faces together and kissed her more deeply than ever before.

"We'll still work together right?" Brennan asked as they pulled apart and began to walk to the parking lot, her arm wrapped around his.

"Of course Bones," he kissed the top of her head. "Of course."

Back at the door way to the FBI building, Lance Sweets watched with awe and intrigue. "Yea, my book," he said to himself. "Totally right."

* * *

Thank you doctor, **Reviews** are my favorite collow, how'd you know?


End file.
